


[Weak Hero X Reader] The Devil Union

by Shuichi_Akai



Series: Weak Hero [10]
Category: Weak Hero (Webcomic)
Genre: Action, Boys In Love, Crime, F/M, Falling In Love, Fighting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, High School, Love, Manhwa, Reader-Insert, Romance, Weak Hero - Freeform, Webtoon, reader x character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuichi_Akai/pseuds/Shuichi_Akai
Summary: After the Yeongdeungpo Delinquent's Union effortlessly annihilated Manwol Union, one would think that nobody would dare to create another union to go against Donald Na's.But when rumors started circulating about the so-called Devil Union, Donald Na decides to nip it in the bud. Well, that was what he had planned to do, but the Devil's Union was not what he expected.
Relationships: Donald Na/Reader, Forrest Lee/Reader, Jake Ji/Reader, Jimmy Bae/Reader, Kingsley Kwan/Reader, Wolf Keum/Reader
Series: Weak Hero [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021081
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

"So this is Taeyun High School?" Donald Na stood in front of the school gates with his right hand man beside him and his four underlings behind him. 

"It's a co-ed school," Kingsley noted. "Just like Yeo-Il,"

"Hey," Donald called over to a male student who was nearby. "Where is the head of the Devil Union?"

The boy was surprisingly unintimidated by Donald Na and the Yeongdeungpo Delinquent Union's presence. "It's their class' turn to clean up. You'll have to wait a few minutes until they try to run away,"

"Run away?" Kingsley asked.

"They hate cleaning," The boy stated. "So they try to run away whenever they're on cleaning duty and their classmates try to chase them down,"

"You have nowhere to run, Riley!"

"You're not leaving the classroom until you do your share of cleaning!"

The shouting came from one of the upper floors of the nearby building. The window was slid open and a teenager with long black hair in a ponytail and wearing the Taeyun senior uniform jumped out.

"Riley jumped out the window!"

The teen, dubbed Riley, easily maneuvered to grab onto a tree branch and then jumped down from the branch. They landed on their feet without any injuries and flashed an arrogant smirk at the students still inside the classroom. They proceeded to run towards the gates and leaptover the Yeongdeungpo Union.

"Not so fast," A female voice said and Riley was pinned to the ground. The girl had [Hair Length] [Hair Color] hair and [Eye Color] eyes. She wore the traditional Taeyun girl's uniform, although she wore long pants instead of the usual skirt. "Riley Ahn, you're not getting away this time!"

"Come on [Your Name]," Riley said. "You and I both know that cleaning's boring. In American schools, they don't have the students clean the entire classroom,"

"Then you should go to America if you want to follow American classroom customs," [Your Name] responded. "You're not leaving until you clean the classroom,"

"I'm your boss!" Riley exclaimed. 

"Ahem," Donald cleared his throat to get their attention. "Are you the leader of the Devil Union?"

"Yeah," Riley answered, despite being pinned to the ground. "The name's Riley Ahn. Who are you?"

"I'm Donald Na of the Yeongdeungpo Union," Donald introduced himself. "I'd like to have a word with you,"

Riley looked up at [Your Name]. "Hey [Your Name], you hear that? I have Devil Union business to attend to! I can't clean up with everyone else,"

"I'm sorry," [Your Name] apologized to Donald. "But you guys will have to wait until after Riley's done," She began to drag them away.

"I am your boss!" Riley thrashed around but couldn't get out of [Your Name]'s grip. "I order you to let me go!"

"Nope," [Your Name] refused.

"Hey," Donald spoke up, annoyed that this girl was going to force him to wait. "I'm going to talk to him right now,"

"I completely agree," Riley said. "[Your Name], let me go—"

"I said that you'll have to wait until they're done cleaning," [Your Name] repeated and proceeded to continue dragging Riley back into the school.

Donald glared at the girl as they disappeared from sight. He found her annoying in the few seconds he had known her. She _dared_ to make _him_ wait. He was Donald Na and she was a nobody. If the Devil Union proved to be uncooperative, he'd deal with her first.

Wolf, Jake, Jimmy, and Forrest thought that she had to have a lot of guts to talk that way to Donald Na. No one would ever make him wait. Everyone would always attend to his demands immediately.

Kingsley, on the other hand, thought the girl was stupid. How could she not read the atmosphere? How could she not be intimidated at all by Donald's presence? Speaking of not being intimidated...the boy they spoke to when they first got here was still standing near them. That boy wasn't intimidated at all too! Was the Union losing their touch!?

"It'll probably be at least an hour," The boy said. "You wanna wait inside?"

XXX

"This is the lounge room," The boy led them to a fairly comfortable but no extravagant room. There were a few couches, some chairs, a table, a fridge, and a TV. There were also lockers towards the back and shelves along the wall. "You guys want some milk? That's the only thing Riley stocks the fridge with. We have banana milk, strawberry milk, normal milk, and chocolate milk,"

"That girl that was with your leader," Donald asked. "Who was she?"

"You mean [Your Name] [Last Name]?" The boy placed a bunch of different milks onto the table. "She's the second in command of the Devil Union,"

That explained her fearlessness.

"How strong are each member of the Devil Union?" Donald decided to gather information while waiting. He poked his straw into a bottle of chocolate milk and drank the sweet beverage.

"I'm not sure," The boy claimed. "We don't really like fighting and prefer to avoid violent actions unless necessary. We sometimes train together but we also sometimes train on our own. When we spar, we always hold back to not seriously hurt each other. But I guess you could say Riley is the strongest since they're the leader. [Your Name] is also strong and could possibly be tied with Riley in terms of strength,"

**So I decided to have another go at a Weak Hero X Reader story. I'm not sure who the reader will end up with. It'll be either Donald, Kingsley, Wolf, Jake, Jimmy, or Forrest. Who do you readers want to end up with?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Those guys from earlier," [Your Name] said. "I don't like them,"

"Come on, [Your Name]," Riley told her. "You've only spoken to them for, like, thirty seconds. How could you form a negative opinion of them from that one short experience?"

"The aura they give off is dangerous," [Your Name] claimed. "If they decide to start a fight, we should not underestimate them. The leader, the one that looks like a vampire, seems like he's used to getting whatever he wants when he wants it, through any means necessary,"

"He _was_ glaring at you," Riley recalled. "I'll be sure to remain on guard. Hey, why don't we go and research who they are before we head over to meet them?"

"You're not getting out of cleaning duty," 

"Damn it!"

"That is a good idea though," [Your Name] took out her phone. "What was the leader's name?"

"Donald Duck of the Yeongdeungpo Union,"

"I'm pretty sure that's not his actual last name," [Your Name] searched up _Yeongdeungpo Union Vampire_ and quickly found the image of the leader of the group of boys she and Riley had encountered at the gates. "He's the head of Yeo-Il,"

"The school Alistair goes to?" Riley asked.

"Yeah," She nodded and skimmed through the articles before switching topics to the Yeongdeungpo Union. "The Yeongdeungpo Union is a delinquent's Union consisting of the high schools Yeo-Il, Daehyeon, Ganghak, Hyeongshin, and Yoosun,"

"I'm guessing the others with him are also dangerous," Riley said. "They must've heard about the Devil Union. Wait, there were six guys at the gate buy you only mentioned five schools,"

[Your Name] raised a brow. "You don't recognize Kingsley Kwan, the guy Alistair is obsessed with? Alistair literally owns multiple shirts with Kingsley's face printed on it,"

"We really should have an intervention with him about his obsession..."

XXX

After about half an hour, Riley had finally finished doing their share of the cleaning. They and [Your Name] headed over to the lounge room where Sicarius had led the guests to. "Sorry for the wait, folks," Riley walked over to the fridge and tossed a bottle of [Favorite Milk Flavor] to [Your Name] before opening four bottles for their self and sticking a straw into each of them. They sipped from all four straws at once and took a seat at an empty chair.

[Your Name], rather than taking a seat too, stood by Riley's side. If things got violent, she was ready to act. Sicarus, the boy that the Union had spoken to at the gates, stood across from Riley to deal with the farther members should they turn out to be enemies.

"Before we begin, we should introduce ourselves properly this time," Riley said. "I'm Riley Ahn, leader of the Devil Union. This is my second-in-command, [Your Name] [Last Name]. That guy over there is Sicarius Genkaku,"

"I'm Donald Na, leader of the Yeongdeungpo Union," Donald responded. "This is my second-in-command, Kingsley Kwan. The others are Jake Ji, head of Daehyeon, Wolf Keum, head of Ganghak, Forrest Lee, head of Hyeongshin, and Jimmy Bae, head of Yoosun,"

"Why did you wish to speak with me?" Riley asked.

"I'll cut straight to the point," Donald told them. "Disband your union,"

Riley raised a brow at those words. "Care to tell me why I should?"

"I control Yeongdeungpo," Donald claimed. "I already got rid of Manwol Union. I'm giving you a chance to disband. If you refuse, then we'll have to take you down,"

"Is that a threat?" [Your Name] asked. _'I knew that these guys couldn't be trusted,'_

The conversation was interrupted by the door being kicked open by the fourth member of the group, Alistair Rei. "Hey [Your Name], I stole one of Kingsley Kwan's textbooks,"

[Your Name]'s eye twitched. "Alistair...we're in the middle of a meeting. And why the hell would you steal his textbook?"

"When he comes to school tomorrow, he'll be frantically looking for it and I'll swoop in and appear as a hero in his eyes," Alistair claimed.

"That's Alistair Rei, another member of the Devil Union," Riley informed. "He has this weird obsession with Kingsley Kwan,"

[Your Name] snatched the textbook out of Alistair's hands and threw it over to Kingsley, who caught it. 

"So, as I was saying," Riley returned back to the conversation. "The Devil Union has done nothing to the Yeongdeungpo Union,"

"I prefer to nip problems at the bud," Donald replied. "If you'll be a potential threat in the future, I'll get rid of you while you're at your current strength,"

"I'm not disbanding the Devil Union," Riley refused. "If you want to fight one on one...then let's take this outside,"

XXX

"This is last chance to be able to get off without getting hurt," Donald said.

"Riley, let me fight this bastard," [Your Name] requested. 

"Are you sure, [Your Name]?" Riley asked. "I'm the leader so I should fight,"

"He's been pissing me off since the moment I laid eyes on him,"

"Sounds like a love story," Alistair whispered to Sicarius who rolled his eyes. 

"Well then...I have one thing to say before I start," Donald said. "I'm not the type to show mercy and go easy on people, even if you're a girl. When I leave things unfinished, they get hopeful and challenge me again and I _really_ hate that. It kinda makes me feel like I'm wasting my time, or something like that,"

[Your Name] cracked her knuckles and walked forward. "I'm not the type to go easy either. I just prefer to finish things quickly so I don't waste my time,"

**You might recognize Alistair Rei from _Romance 101._ In this story, he has the same allowance that a normal teenager would have. His weekly allowance is ₩25,000 which is about $22.57 and his brother will only pay for his necessities. I don't know how much allowance a normal teen would have since I never had an allowance growing up. I'm just assuming $20 a week is a normal amount for a high schooler. Anyway, he won't have as many resources as he did is _Romance 101._ He still has his obsession with Kingsley Kwan though.**

**Riley Ahn: Senior  
Alistair Rei: Sophomore  
Sicarius Genkaku: Freshman  
[Your Name] [Last Name]: Freshman**

**More Devil Union members may appear in future chapters.**


End file.
